


As If He Had Hung The Stars In The Sky

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Space Facts, Stargazing, i just love space okay, if any of you read all of that i have so much respect for you, if you have questions about any of the space stuff just ask, it might make zero sense i wrote it at 11pm, logan goes on a 100+ word tangent on how the universe works, so many space facts, this is my humble contribution for logan's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: Logan takes his boyfriends stargazing. It's as close to a perfect night as it can get.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	As If He Had Hung The Stars In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is in honor of our favorite space nerd's birthday, can you tell I love him?  
Warnings:  
-murder/serial killer mention  
-non consensual touching, sort of (they're all 100% down with it, but they don't ask first)  
-kissing  
-food/drink mention

“Here we are.” Logan put the car into park and shut it off, gesturing to the hilltop recreation area around them.

Logan climbed out of the car, and began pulling various cases out of the trunk. His three boyfriends followed, gathering in a semi-circle to watch.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Virgil asked.

“I don’t think so, it’s really less complicated than it looks.”

Roman looked at all the cases scattered across the grass. “What is all this for?”

“It’s all optical stuff, we probably won’t use most of it. There’s some binoculars in that box if you want something to occupy yourselves with.”

“We’re not toddlers, we’re fine waiting for a few minutes.” 

Patton was already pulling out the binoculars, dampening Roman’s statement.

“I think I have some star charts somewhere, too, if anyone’s interested.”

Logan pulled the bag that contained his telescope out of the car.

Virgil smirked. “Why do you have a body bag, Logan, should I be concerned? You bring us to an isolated location, and now you’re bringing out all this.”

“Please, if I wanted to murder you, I would have brought you one by one. I’m not stupid.”

Logan set up the tripod and mounted the telescope on top of it. “There we are.”

“So, specs, what are you showing us tonight?”

“It’s still light out, so there’s not much I can show you yet.”

Roman looked up. “I can see a few stars, can’t we look at those?”

Logan laughed and scanned the sky. “There’s nothing  _ interesting _ . Um...Saturn’s still above the trees, do you want to look at that?”

“Sure.” Roman shot Logan one of those dazzling smiles that always left him speechless.

Logan cleared his throat. “Right,” he said, and he got to work, clicking open one of the cases.

  


“There.” Logan looked up from the eyepiece, seemingly satisfied.

Virgil stepped forward first, putting his eye against the lens. 

“What do you think?”

“That’s not—that can’t be real.”

Logan smiled, watching the awe spread on his boyfriend’s face. “It is.”

“Wow.”

Virgil stepped to the side, letting Patton take his place against the lens.

“Um...do I take my glasses off for this, or?”

“You’re nearsighted, so probably, yes. Here…” Logan moved to stand behind Patton, Pushing his glasses up onto his forehead, and guiding his hand to a knob next to the eyepiece. “This is the focus here, adjust it as much as you need to.”

Patton played with the knob for a bit, before dropping his hand, his mouth falling open.

“That—you really can see the rings!”

Logan watched Patton with adoration. “Did you think I was lying to you?”

“I thought it was one of those things that you could theoretically see, but only if you have good eyes and know what you’re looking for. I didn’t think  _ I’d _ be able to see them.”

Patton stepped back, pushing Roman towards the telescope. “You should see it.”

Roman planted a quick kiss on Patton's cheek, before looking through the telescope.

“Oh, wow...It’s beautiful! There’s so much detail!”

Roman threw his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into a kiss. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Logan frowned. “I don’t understand why you’re thanking me, I’m hardly responsible.”

“Just shut up.”

Logan pulled back from Roman, who pouted at the loss of warmth.

“It’s cold,” he whined.

“I told you to bring a jacket.”

“You grew up in California, I assumed you were exaggerating.”

Logan rolled his eyes. "I wasn’t. What do you want to see next?"

  


“This star cluster is not particularly intriguing, but it’s one of the easiest to see. It’s official designation is NGC 457, but most people refer to it as the owl cluster, or E.T."

Roman looked first. “I think it looks like WALL-E,” he announced.

Logan hummed, mentally visualizing the cluster. “It does look like WALL-E, doesn’t it?”

“Let me see!” Patton moved forward. “Yeah, it definitely looks like WALL-E! What do you think, Virgil?” he pulled their other boyfriend back into the conversation.

Virgil approached the telescope. “Um… I’ve never actually watched WALL-E, so I don’t know. But I’m really not seeing how anyone looked at this and thought it resembled an owl.”

“You’ve never watched WALL-E?” The other three said in horror.

Virgil shook his head.

Roman grasped his hand over his heart. “That’s it, we’re scheduling another movie night!”

“Another one? That makes this the fifth this month!”

“Your childhood was fundamentally lacking in animated movies, it’s our duty as rational human beings to remedy this.”

“Fine.”

“I think you’ll like it. It’s got a good ‘capitalism destroyed the Earth’ theme.”

Virgil perked up significantly at that. “Tell me more.”

“Well, you’ll just have to watch the movie, won’t you?”

Virgil flipped Roman off, though it was barely visible in the darkness. He turned to Logan. “What do you have next?”

  


“Here we have the Andromeda galaxy, the closest to our own.”

“You’re doing your planetarium voice thing again,” Virgil commented.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s cute.”

Logan was thankful for the darkness, as he could feel himself blush.

Roman raised his hand, earning a quiet snicker from Virgil. “Isn’t Andromeda the one that’s going to collide with the Milky Way?”

“Uh, sort of? There most likely won’t be any actual collision, they’ll just blend together into a bigger galaxy. But it won’t happen for several billion years, so don’t worry.”

“Shouldn’t they be moving apart?” Patton asked. “I thought all the galaxies and stuff were moving away from each other.”

“Not really. It’s more like the space in between everything is expanding. I mean, the Earth isn’t getting any farther away from the sun, and the sun isn’t getting any farther from the center of our galaxy. Imagine you have a piece of elastic, and you pin all the galaxies on it, and you stretch it out. The galaxies aren’t moving really, they’re only getting farther apart because the elastic is expanding. The same thing is happening with our universe. It’s not as though the galaxies are actively repelling each other, but the space is actually getting bigger. Andromeda and the Milky Way are close enough together that their gravitational mass is drawing them closer to each other, almost as though they were within the same pin on the piece of elastic.”

“Huh.”

“It’s rather complicated.”

Patton nodded. “Let’s just look at the pretty things.” Patton stepped forward, fiddling with the focus a bit, before sighing. “Is this one supposed to be fuzzy?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

Patton laughed, the sound bright and musical. “Good, it’s not just me.”

  


Logan spent the next hour showing his boyfriends various deep space objects, until eventually, the cold and the late hour won over, and they returned to their apartment for hot chocolate and cuddles. Logan found himself very glad that he had brought them, with the way the all looked at him as if he had hung the stars in the sky himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll sell my soul for comments. You can find me on tumblr [@because-were-fam-ily](https://because-were-fam-ily.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
